Brinjal: Hope of Darkness
'Brinjal: Hope of Darkness '''is an anime special of ''Colbalt Stars. This is about Uno's grandfather and the father of both Byson and Tatsoi, Brinjal in his fighting days. Overview Way far out in the Gornar Dimension, there is a Desukhan soldier, named Brinjal Hukara. He was known as a soldier of the race, a Z-Rank Fighter and a loner as well. As Brinjal fights through his way of the realm, he finally gets to find the shard (Colbalt Star). Before he gets it, he engages battle one last time with the last Gornian, Vorktarn. After killing him, Brinjal heads back to the Demon World and gets a message from the king, Lord Scorzon to meet him in the tower. When he gets there, Lord Scorzon compliments Brinjal for a job well done and tells him that he needs to start connecting. He is then given a partner, Youki. Not wanting a partner, Brinjal declines the offer but Lord Scorzon forces it on him. He then tells them that they are headding to Planet Cronan. As they are about to leave, Brinjal takes off and leaves Youki. Lord Scorzon tells him to follow him as he might do something stupid and start a World War again. As Brinjal arrives in the realm, he finds a Cronian and quickly kills him using his Illusion Effect, followed by a Twin Dragon-Shot Rush. He is then ambushed by 5 other Cronians. As Brinjal engages battle, Youki enters the realm. He then rushes over to the battlefield to help Brinjal. When he gets there, Brinjal tells him to go back, but he stays to help him fight. Eventually, three Cronians comes out and uses a Full Body Mass x3. They then proceed to beat down on both Youki and Brinjal. Youki then wastes them using his Energy Wave. Brinjal then punches the guy and proceeds to use the Full Body Mass as well. He then beats down on the other two Cronians and then blasts them. When one more comes, Brinjal uses a Synapsis and then kills him using an Energy Force pulse attack. Growing tired of the planet, Brinjal admits to being a Desukhan and flies up far into the air. He then summons a lot of energy and shoots it down into the ground. This causes a chain reaction that will cause the planet to explode. However, Brinjal escapes. As the realm blows up, Brinjal sees 5 other ships escape. He sees Youki and four other Cronians. He then jumps out of his airship and beats down and kills three of them. Lord Scorzon then is shocked when he lets the other one go. The last Cronian tells Brinjal that he has started a war and that they have more realms than Cronan. When Brinjal and Youki gets back to the Demon World, they are called in by Lord Scorzon. Lord Scorzon is furious and angry that Brinjal would start a war. Not tolerating his attitude, Brinjal leaves saying that both he and Youki are not real Desukhans. Due to the fact that any Desukhan would jump at the idea of a war. Brinjal then leaves. As he is flying around others are talking about him but he simply tells them that if they have a problem, then they can come do something about it. As he continues, Youki catches up to hi and is disappointed in him. He then flies off again. When he detects a large Fighting Power, he goes to it. Brinjal then comes face to face with a Cronian. After a lengthy battle, Brinjal kills him with a single Perish-Voltage Attack! He then runs into another one and they witness Cronians invading the Demon World as Desukhans try to fight back. Brinjal tries his best to overcome this opponent but is no match for them. The Cronian is then about to blow the realm up using his Magnum Power Ball. However, Brinjal keeps blasting it back down and down. He is trying his best to save his people. However eventually, he gets beaten down and the ball explodes on impact with him. Before the realm is about to be blown up, Youki comes in the line of fire. Youki then falls all the way down to the ground. Angered, Brinjal disables the Cronian's use of chi. He then gets much more powerful and unleashes his Extrasensory-Luster Rush. Afterwards, he kills him with his Bang Attack finale! When all things is over, Brinjal goes to check up on Youki. Caring for him, Brinjal tells Youki he became this way because of a tragic incident with his parents. As everyone is shocked, Brinjal goes back to have one last conversation with Lord Scorzon. Lord Scorzon still not impressed with him, prepares to banish Brinjal from the realm. However, Brinjal is furious at the fact that Lord Scorzon did nothing to help his people. Frustrated and flustered, Brinjal kills Lord Scorzon with a quick energy beam. Brinjal then becomes the king of the Desukhans. He then goes off alone on a mission to the Garbadon Realm. Category:Specials